Mi pequeñogran dilema
by KrnGrangerdeBlack
Summary: Hermione ha encontrado el amor, pero en la persona que menos esperaba! ¿Ahora cómo hará para contarle la buena nueva a Harry y a Ron si esos dos cabezotas no entienden razones?... Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**N/A: Hola, aquí vengo con mi segundo fic publicado! Ya me animé y ahora no habrá quien me pare jajaja okno. Como verán esta vez vengo con un SevMione y no es que me agrade la pareja *todo lo contrario :C*… Ya sin más divagaciones, los dejo con la historia. **

_**Disclaimer:**__** Todo el mundo mágico y sus personajes son propiedad de nuestra Reina, la gran J.K Rowling *aunque algunas veces me preste a Sirius* siguen siendo sus personajes :C Yo solo los tomo para satisfaces mis deseos de leerlos en otra cosa 7u7 .**_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

_**Mi pequeño/gran dilema.**_

Pasos a la derecha. Suspiro. Pasos a la izquierda. Suspiro.

Esta era la coreografía de esa tarde, una que ya llevaba practicando desde hace algún tiempo. Es que los nervios me la estaban ganando.

¡Y no era por ningún maldito examen!

Hace algunos meses había descubierto que los estudios no lo son todo. El amor había tocado a mi puerta sin que yo lo esperara y no se imaginan en forma de quien llego…

Nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape.

Si, lo sé. Nunca me habría imaginado algo semejante en mis tiempos de estudiante, pero ahora ya soy una adulta responsable y capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. Y me tomé la libertad de conocer un poco más a este hombre del que no se sabe mucho.

Después de terminada la guerra todo volvió casi a la normalidad. Nuestro antiguo maestro de pociones fue liberado de todo cargo cuando Harry demostró que siempre estuvo del lado de los aurores y que actuó como espía de la orden del fénix.

No había vuelto a Hogwarts, ya que había decidido abrir su propia tienda de pociones en el callejón Diagon y allí fue donde me lo encontré.

_Necesitaba urgente unos ingredientes para unas pociones, el trabajo de auror no era el más seguro del mundo y quería tener algunas reservas en casa para después de los entrenamientos y los enfrentamientos que seguíamos teniendo con los mortifagos que quedaban en libertad. El mundo mágico no seguía siendo lo mismo que cuando Voldemort estaba al mando, pero la seguridad aún no era completa. Muchos de los más leales al Lord Oscuro seguían causando estragos en el mundo mágico y muggle. Pero los aurores habíamos logrado mantener el asunto controlado. _

_Mi vista se perdió en las tiendas que aún seguían cerradas por el miedo de los propietarios y mi mente viajo unos momentos hasta cuando llegué por primera vez ahí con 11 años mirando todo completamente fascinada. Estaba tan cambiado en ese entonces. _

_Suspiré y pasé por fuera de Sortilegios Weasley, recordándome el pasar a saludar a los gemelos que seguían alborotando el lugar con sus inventos. Sin siquiera darme cuenta llegué a la entrada de la pequeña tienda de pociones del lugar. El local era nuevo y así que esta era la primera vez que venía. _

_Entré y el conocido sonidito de la campana en la puerta me hizo pegar un brinco, me reprendí mentalmente, pero es que escuchar ese sonido me recordó a Alastor cuando te pillaba desprevenido y gritaba lo más cerca del oído 'ALERTA PERMANENTE'. En momentos como ese tenía la misma reacción que tuve hace unos segundos. De inmediato un hombre salió a atenderme y ni se imaginan la sorpresa que me lleve al ver quién era. _

– _Srta. Granger, que sorpresa – yo esperaba el típico tono irónico e irritante que tenía cuando era el maestro de pociones en Hogwarts pero no fue ese tono el que vino con sus palabras, sino uno un poco más neutro, tal vez con algo de amabilidad. _

– _Profesor Snape, pensé que seguiría en Hogwarts – supongo que en mi cara se debe haber notado la sorpresa y en mis palabras también porque él me dio una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Severus Snape estaba sonriendo! Esto sí que era nuevo. _

– _No, decidí que quería seguir por mi cuenta – y la sonrisa desapareció, por lo que comencé a pensar que había sido sólo parte de mi imaginación – y como ya no estamos en Hogwarts no es necesario que me diga profesor. _

– _Está bien – ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con el profesor Snape? Pensaba mientras le daba la lista de ingredientes que necesitaba. _

Esa había sido la primera vez que pude verlo después de Hogwarts. Un tiempo después de ese día me había llegado una pequeña lechuza con una carta de parte de Severus y desde ese momento habíamos comenzado a conocernos un poco mejor.

Tanto que ahora estábamos en una relación. Si, como pueden leer. Yo y Severus Snape, alias el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, estábamos saliendo y yo ya me sentía completamente enamorada de este hombre.

Pero nada de eso era lo que me complicaba, no, las cosas con Severus estaban completamente bien. Lo que me tenía tan nerviosa eran Harry y Ron.

Como saben Harry había descubierto que todo lo que hizo nuestro ex profesor de pociones había sido planeado por Dumbledore para que ganara la confianza del Lord Oscuro, pero sus dos mejores amigos seguían teniendo una pequeña rencilla con él. Según Harry decía, Snape había actuado demasiado bien y que a pesar de todo no podía confiar completamente en él, igual como había sido con su padre. Y puede ser que sea cierto, pero lo que ellos no entendían es que esas ya eran historias antiguas. Ahora Severus había cambiado, bueno nunca tanto, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para tener una vida normal, un esfuerzo para seguir adelante y para llevarse mejor con las personas, para convivir.

Era cierto que no andaba regalando sonrisas por ahí y tampoco era la persona más amable del mundo, pero él no era así ni nunca había sido así. Su personalidad seguía intacta pero sus palabras no eran amargas ni venenosas, había instalado una tienda en el callejón Diagon donde venían muchas personas a comprar y no salían arrancando asustados.

Eso ya era un gran avance.

Pero estos dos burros no entendían razones. Desde que les comenté que lo había visto y había logrado mantener una conversación civilizada y sin insultos ni tonos hirientes, me empezaron a mirar mal.

Imaginen cuando les comenté que había salido a tomar un café y a conversar sobre cosas de la vida con él, no me hablaron por casi dos semanas. Es que no podían entender, como es que yo, yo, la alumna que había sido más maltratada por el huraño Severus Snape podía haber olvidado todo y aparte ser su amiga.

Y por eso es que estaba tan nerviosa. Porque Severus me había alentado a hablar con ellos para que pudiera contarle sobre nosotros, decía que entre amigos no debíamos tener secretos y menos uno como ese.

_Había decidido ir nuevamente hasta el callejón Diagon, acaba de recibir una lechuza de Severus pidiéndome que nos encontráramos en la tienda para hablar y yo ya sabía que quería hablar, pero es que no quería volver a tocar ese tema. _

_¡Bastantes discusiones habíamos tenido por lo mismo! _

_Me puse en marcha algo frustrada y enojada, pero sabía que él tenía razón y debíamos resolver nuestros problemas. _

_Llegué allá lo más rápido que pude y entré, inmediatamente salió Severus y camino hasta la puerta para cerrar y poner un pequeño cartel, me tomó la mano y me llevo hasta el interior, allí estaba su casa y era tan acogedora como lo era cualquier casa de cualquier hombre frio como él. _

– _¿Ya estás pensando con claridad? – la voz de el hombre parado a mi espalda me llego directo a los oídos, haciéndome estremecer. _

– _Siempre he pensado con claridad, no veo el porqué de tu pregunta – sabía estaba actuando como una pequeña inmadura pero es que no podía reconocer que tenía razón, no podía hacerlo y no lo haría, no señor. _

– _Hermione por favor – soltó un pequeño suspiro que me hizo sentir su aliento en mi cuello, sabía que estaba parado justo detrás de mí, pero no quería darle la satisfacción de ver cómo me afectaba su presencia – estás haciendo de esto una guerra y sabes perfectamente me carga que discutamos por estás cosas sin importancias – uno de sus brazos me rodeo por la cintura y le ordené a mi cuerpo no ceder a sus acciones, me voltee y lo miré. _

– _No son cosas sin importancias, sabes perfectamente que yo los necesito en mi vida y también sabes como ellos se llevaron contigo y cómo reaccionarán ante esta noticia – pude ver una mirada herida en los ojos del hombre que estaba ahora frente a mí y suspire de frustración – sabes tan bien como yo que también te quiero en mi vida Severus, eres el hombre que amo – mis palabras parecieron animarlo a acercarse – pero tampoco quiero perderlos a ellos, ¿entiendes, no?_

– _Claro que entiendo, pero si son tus amigos no puedes guardarles un secreto como este – me abrazó y pude sentir su aliento en mi cuello. No me pude resistir y me aferré a él – puede que se enojen y no entiendan tu decisión en un principio pero luego, con el tiempo te entenderán y te apoyaran – yo suspiré de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos, se veían tan sinceros – no te querrán fuera de sus vidas porque ya eres parte de ellas, así como de la mía – me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso – por lo mismo quiero que seas feliz y por ningún motivo quiero que pierdas a tus amigos, pero sabes tan bien como yo que se enojarán aún más si se enteran por otras personas – asentí, sabía que tenía razón y por lo mismo me rendí. _

¡Pero es que él no entendía que mis dos amigos eran tan cabezotas!

Ron me miraría mal y me gritaría la primera estupidez que se le viniera a la cabeza y Harry, Harry sólo me miraría y negaría, lo que más dolor me causaría. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las palabras del pelirrojo cuando se enojaba, pero mi amigo de hermosos ojos verdes siempre me apoyaba.

Sabía que me rechazaría y que se alejarían de mí por esto y no quería eso. Yo amaba a mis mejores amigos, los adoraba con todo mi corazón, pero no estaba para nada preparada para elegir entre ellos y Severus. Era completamente obvio que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de este hombre y tampoco podía saberme sin él.

Estaba en una terrible encrucijada.

– Herms, ya estamos aquí – mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal al escuchar la voz de mis amigos. Llegaron a la pequeña salita en la que me encontraron y me miraron muy curiosos por saber el motivo de mi invitación.

– ¿Quieren algo para beber? – pregunté caminando a la cocina, tratando de prolongar lo que más pudiera ese momento. Momento en el quedaría sin amigos o sin novio y ninguna de las dos opciones me gustaba en absoluto.

– Sólo agua – la voz del pelirrojo que había sido mi novio y amor en un tiempo pasado llego desde la sala en la que los había dejado. Volví con el agua y me senté frente a ellos evitando mirarlos a los ojos – ¿qué es lo que sucede?

– Yo… yo… eeh, yo los llame porque… eeh tengo algo que – mi voz había salido en pequeños susurros, demasiado bajos deseando que no lo escucharan pero sí que tenían buen oído porque me miraron alentándome a continuar – contarles – terminé subiendo apenas un tono mi voz para que pudieran escucharme.

– ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? – La voz tranquila y pausada del _niño-que-vivió_ llego a mis oídos haciendo que llevara mi vista a esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanta paz me daban – ¿es algo muy grave? – en algún momento de la conversación mis ojos se habían aguado y ahora estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas, negué y las retuve con esfuerzo.

– No es nada grave, no se preocupen – susurré tranquilizadora, aclaré mi garganta para que mi voz no sonara quebrada, haciéndoles saber mi estado emocional – sólo quiero… decirles algo que es probable que no les guste – los entrecejos fruncidos de mis amigos y las expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros me dijeron que no interrumpirían hasta que acabara de contar lo que quería decir. Respiré profundamente y me decidí a decirles de una vez por todas todo lo que tenía guardado hasta el momento – yo… eh tengo novio.

– ¿Y eso era lo que te preocupaba decirnos? – los observé esperando alguna reacción de su parte, aunque la verdad esa no era toda la noticia. Ambos me observaban con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros y me miraban cálidamente, gratamente sorprendidos con esta noticia – es una muy buena noticia Herms, sabes que te apoyamos.

– No debes temer al contarnos cosas como esta, somos tus amigos y cuentas con nuestro apoyo – las palabras de Ron me hicieron sonreír, pero cuando volvió a hablar la sonrisa se borro de inmediato – ¿y quién es el afortunado?

– Es… – y ahí estaba el meollo de mi problema, ¿cómo les puedo decir que mi novio es alguien casi 20 años mayor que yo y que aparte es nuestro antiguo y en su momento, odiado profesor de pociones? No puedes llegar y darles así de repente una noticia como esa, pero en realidad no me quedaba más opción esa era mi única salida – es… Severus Snape.

– ¿Qué dices? – Ron fue el primero en levantarse y mirarme completamente sorprendido, como si estuviera loca – ¿te estás escuchando Hermione? ¿Estás totalmente consciente de lo que estás diciendo? – yo asentí completamente segura, sabía que debía defender está relación y si podía tratar de conservar a mis dos amigos, aunque eso lo veía difícil – Ah no, ¡te volviste completamente loca! – Exclama fuera de sus cabales el pelirrojo, me esperaba esta reacción. Mi vista paso hasta mi otro mejor amigo, seguía quieto pensando y mirando al suelo.

– ¿Con Snape? – dijo también en un susurro, no pude identificar sentimientos en su voz por lo que empecé a preocuparme aún más. Asentí tratando de conservar un poco la calma y aunque los nervios me seguían comiendo por dentro traté de demostrarlos lo más mínimamente posible – ¿estás segura de esto?

– Si Harry, no hay nada de lo que este más segura – hice una pausa y lo miré directo a sus ojos verde esmeralda – él cambio y yo lo he notado, he sido parte de su cambio – dije tratando de convencerlo – por lo mismo le di una oportunidad, él cambio por mí, lo hizo por mí – los chicos estaban atentos a mis palabras por lo que traté de esmerarme para que pudieran darle una oportunidad – y lo amo – solté esas palabras con la esperanza de que entendieran – lo amo y él me corresponde, lo que quiero con esto es que me apoyen, que sean mis amigos y me den su apoyo y su cariño – los ojos verdes y azules de mis amigos estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hacía y a cada palabra que dijera – no les pido que los conozcan si no quieren, nada de eso, sólo… sólo que estén conmigo – la voz se me quebró y ahora si no me molesté en ocultar las lagrimas.

Harry se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y caminó hasta a mí, cerré los ojos esperando cualquier cosa menos el abrazo de oso que me dio. Lo correspondí inmediatamente no queriendo soltarlo. Ron llego unos segundos después a unirse a nuestro abrazo, los dos tenían pequeñas sonrisas, cosa que me hizo soltar el aire que sin darme cuenta estaba reteniendo.

– Y te apoyamos Herms – me dijo el pelirrojo por los dos, al verlos sus sonrisas eran de esas que ponían después de alguna travesura y mi llanto cesó, dando paso al enojo – ya lo sabíamos en todo caso – repentinamente me sentí furiosa y me levanté apartándolos de mí.

– ¿O sea me hicieron pasar un mal rato por nada? – Pregunté entre sorprendida y aún furiosa, ellos lo notaron por lo que comenzaron a caminar en reversa – ¿desde hace cuanto lo saben?

– Snape nos contó y decidimos hacerte una pequeña broma, sabíamos como eras y suponíamos que estarías de los nervios – mi rostro debe haberse deformado del enojo porque mis dos amigos salieron corriendo del departamento ubicado en una población tranquila del Londres mágico.

– ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER Y RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! – Grité de forma un tanto histérica, después de los nervios, las lágrimas, el miedo y todo el mal rato que tuve que pasar para que me dijeran que me estaban haciendo una maldita broma, era más que lógica mi reacción.

Los dejé arrancar, pero esto no quedaría así, desde ese mismo instante comenzaría a planear mi venganza.

Ronald Weasley.

Harry Potter.

Y Severus Snape.

Ya se las verán con una de las alumnas más inteligentes que Hogwarts pudo haber recibido alguna vez.


End file.
